Tales of the Two Trio
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: /!\Traduction/!\ : Arthur, Matthew et Lovino en ont assez du Bad Touch Trio, alors ils décident de former leur propre groupe, le Badly Treated Trio. Le truc ? Ils sortent chacun avec l'un des membres du Bad Touch Trio... Fruk, Spamano et PruCan!


**Auteur : **FluffshipIsMagic

**Traductrice :** Hikari Yumeko (anciennement Yumeko Athena, ça fait un moment que je comptais modifier mon pseudonyme).

**Source :** Hetalia

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages Hidekaz Himaruya et l'histoire à FluffshipIsMagic, je me contente de traduire en ayant bien reçu son autorisation.

**Notes : **Et oui, je me lance de la traduction ! Qui dit nouvelle année dit nouveaux projets! Et voici le premier d'entre eux! En lisant quelques fics anglophones (je m'y suis mis récemment pour améliorer mon anglais que je ne pratique presque plus depuis deux ans), je suis tombée sur celle-ci que j'ai bien aimé.

Bonne lecture !

En gras les propos de l'auteur.

Les expressions sont en italique.

* * *

**N/A : Hey guys ! C'est ma première fanfiction sur le fandom d'Hetalia, *se ronge les ongles* alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

**Noms humains : ****Matthew = Canada, Arthur = England, Lovino = Romano/S. Italy, Gilbert = Prussia, Francis = France, Antonio = Spain.**

**Disclaimer: Y a-t-il déjà du PruCan dans l'anime ? Non ? Zut, alors je suis sure que je ne le possède pas.**

Arthur Kirkland et Lovino Vargas s'approchèrent de Matthew avec des expressions terrifiantes sur le visage. Ils étaient fous de toute évidence et Matthew sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que ses deux amis l'aient de nouveau pris pour Alfred. « Les gars, c'est Matthew » dit-il calmement.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder l'un l'autre et éclatèrent de rire. Arthur tapota le canadien dans le dos en secouant la tête. « Nous savons, Matthew. Tu penses réellement que nous t'oublierions ? »

Matthew marmonna placidement « Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois… »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'adoucirent. « Juste. Désolé pour ça. Cela n'arrivera plus désormais, cependant que maintenant tu fais partie de notre trio ! »

« Je, erm, quoi ? ». Le blond était confus, parce que le seul trio qu'il connaissait était le tristement célèbre Bad Touch Trio. Le trio de Gilbert. Le trio de son petit-ami, Gilbert. Et il n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Il était juste le petit-copain. En fait, pendant qu'il y pensait, la colère commençait à monter en lui. Il était toujours traité comme un fardeau(1) quand il était avec le trio. Bien sur, Gilbert était doux et prévenant et presque toujours aussi awesome qu'il ne prétendait l'être, mais quand il était avec ce trio… il était un connard.

« Oi ! La Terre à Matthew ! » Lequel garçon fut arraché de ses pensées, clignant des yeux devant le blond en face de lui. Arthur roula ses yeux. « J'étais en train de dire que Vargas et moi en avions assez d'être traité comme de la merde par ce trio, alors nous allons créer le notre et donner à ces _wanker _un échantillon de leur propre cuisine(2)».

« Mais… nous sortons avec eux. Est-ce-que les petits-amis ne se soutiennent pas l'un l'autre et tout ça? ». C'était vrai. Chacun d'entre eux sortait avec l'un des membres du Bad Touch Trio : en fait, c'était même ce qui les avait rapproché en premier lieu. Arthur sortait avec Francis depuis deux ans maintenant, Lovino sortait avec Antonio depuis six mois et Matthieu sortait avec Gilbert depuis trois mois.

Lovino éclata de rire. « As-tu rencontré nos petits-amis ? Le stalker, le pervers et le narcissique ? Ce sont de vrais connards ». Arthur, riant, acquiesça en signe d'accord.

Matthieu les regarda d'un air narquois, se demandant comment vous pouvez insulter quelqu'un que vous aimez autant. « Pourquoi sortez-vous avec, alors ? »

Le blond et le brun arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire, manifestement mal assis. « Hum, en fait, » bégaya Arthur en se grattant la tête. « Francis est… Francis. Je veux dire, il est juste, je… il est horrible et pervers et un _bloody idiot_ mais il… il est… »

Matthieu s'appuya contre le casier, riant silencieusement. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent qu'il fasse bégayer quelqu'un d'autre.

Lovino resta simplement campé sur le sol, les bras croisés. « Cet enfoiré ne m'aurait jamais laissé seul. Je n'avais pas le choix ».

Arthur acquiesça avec ferveur. « Vrai. Francis… m'y force. Et, je suppose, il est un peu charmant …» Lovino et Matthew regardèrent fixement Arthur, étonné par sa déclaration. Ledit Arthur rougit violement. « Je veux dire… Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi est-ce-qu'alors tu aimes Gilbert Matthieu ? Tu n'es pas mieux que le reste d'entre nous en tombant amoureux de l'être humain le plus égoïste qu'il soit sur Terre. »

C'était maintenant au tour de Matthieu de bégayer. « H…hé bien… il est en fait vraiment très doux quand il est tout seul… Il est juste… Il a juste une mauvaise estime de lui-même alors il a besoin d'être très rassuré. »

Les autres se dévisagèrent sceptiquement. « Mauvaise estime de soi ? _Gilbert_ ? Tu dois être en train de te foutre de moi, Matthew » dit Lovino en riant. « Reconnais-le, c'st juste parce qu'il est chaud. »

Matthieu vira à un cramoisi profond. « Ce n'est pas juste à cause de ça ! »

Arthur se tourna vers Lovino, un petit sourire satisfait s'esquissant sur son visage. « Je vais assurément dire à Gilbert que tu l'as qualifié de chaud. Et, de toute façon, tu es le seul à parler ! ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux avancer ? » dit l'Italien en croisant ses bras.

« Que tu sors seulement avec Antonio parce qu'il est chaud, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, tu le méprise depuis l'enfance ».

L'Italien serra les poings. « Non ! Pas du tout ! Juste parce que… je veux dire, je n'ai pas dis qu'il ne l'était pas… mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je sors avec lui ! ».

Arthur leva ses larges sourcils. « Oh. Dis-le clairement ».

« Ben… Je… » L'italien réalisa subitement ce qu'il était sur le point de dire et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne te le dirai pas, connard. Mais je ne sors pas avec Antonio juste parce qu'il est chaud, merde! ».

Matthieu y vit sa chance et s'interposa entre eux. « Comme moi je ne sors pas avec Gilbert juste parce qu'il est attirant. Nous avons chacun nos raisons, et nous pouvons les garder pour nous-mêmes. Maintenant, Arthur, qu'en est-il de ce trio ? »

Arthur en oublia momentanément de taquiner l'italien et sourit à Matthew. « Bien, chacun d'entre nous traine avec le Bad Touch Trio, correct ? » Matthew et Lovino acquiescèrent tous deux, se souvenant de toutes les fois où ils furent taquinés et oubliés. « Alors, je me suis dis que nous devrions former notre propre trio pour nous occuper pendant que les autres trainent ». Matthieu inclina la tête en y réfléchissant. Cela pourrait être… amusant. Contrairement à son frère, il n'était pas autant opposé à Arthur, l'Angliche pouvait être vraiment amusant à sa propre manière et vraiment intelligent. Lovino… était certainement intéressant, mais pas aussi hostile une fois qu'il s'était ouvert à vous. « C'est vraiment une bonne idée » dit Matthieu finalement.

Arthur s'illumina. « C'est ce que nous avions pensé ! Alors, où et quand devrions-nous nous rencontrer ? ».

* * *

(1) Carry-on en anglais, ce qui signifie bagage mais l'expression me semblait bizarre.

(2) a taste of their own medecine: littéralement un gout de leur propre médecine.

**N/A : *Whoop ! C'est ma prévieuw ! Est-ce que vous aimé ? Aussi, cette fanfic est actuellement partie pour avoir un format de drabbles, ainsi il y aura des sauts temporels et une avalanche d'OS ! C'est le commencement du Badly Treated Trio, mais la prochaine fic ne sera pas sur leur première réunion… (suspense !)… S'il vous plait revieuwez en mettant vos suggestions/les scènes que vous voulez (Ex : comment Gil et Mattie sont sortis ensembles, le premier baiser d'Arthur et Francis, la première rencontre d'Antonio et Lovino,…) ***

N/T : Voilà, j'espère que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, après tout c'est ma première traduction et je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec certaines expressions. Si la suite du projet vous intéresse (comme l'a dit l'auteur, c'est un ensemble d'OS et certains sont vraiment très très chouettes) ou que vous voulez me donner quelques conseils (c'est toujours bon à prendre, surtout que je n'utilise presque plus l'anglais depuis plus de deux ans), laissez-moi une revieuw!

Le prochain chapitre introduira une série de quatre OS sur un pari fait par Matthew, Lovino et Arthur !

Et bonne année à tous avec beaucoup de bonheur, de joies et tout ce que l'on peut vous souhaiter de mieux: une bonne santé, de la chance dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez et surtout une belle réussite aux examens de janvier pour tous ceux qui comme moi sont malheureusement en blocus :)


End file.
